Auto Shop Sex
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Sebastian's sudden stop in the Lima autoshop gets a lot more interesting when a cute mechanic bends over in front of him.


Story: Auto Shop Sex

Summary: Sebastian Smythe loves asses. And the ass on the mechanic at this small ass Lima auto shop is out of this world, to bad about who it belongs to.

Warnings: Dirty talk, rimming, oral and anal sex, infidelity

Rating: NC-17

A/N: I'm aware that the title is pretty simple, but I couldn't think of one. I've written this anonymously over at the kink meme, http:/ gleekinkmeme . livejournal . com / 26585 . html?thread=27969753#t27969753. Enjoy.

Sebastian Smythe couldn't be in a worse situation. He was almost to the Lima Bean, hoping for another chance to talk to Blaine, when the check engine light in his car came on. He had no choice, as he pulled into some small little Lima auto shop and cut the engine. Maybe it was nothing and he could still make it to the coffee shop. "How can I help you?"

Sebastian turned to the rather large man standing next to him and sneered. "The check engine light just came on. Can you fix it?"

"Sure kid," the guy said. "Give me the keys and I'll pull it into the garage. You can wait here or you can go to the lounge."

"I'll wait here, hurry up. I've got plans." The large man laughed and took the keys, pulling Sebastian's car into the garage and out of site. He paced the lobby for a few minutes before the large man came back.

"Your car can be fixed, but only by him," the large man said as he pointed to what Sebastian assumed would be another mechanic. "He'll be done with the car he's working on in a few minutes. You can wait here."

Sebastian watched the man leave through a door marked 'Office' and waited a few minutes before he headed towards the garage door. Fuck waiting, this mechanic was going to finish his car first.

Sebastian pushed the door to the garage open and stepped through quickly. He looked around the garage slowly, eying his car to the far right and another car in front of him. The hood of the car was open, the engine bare, and leaning over while looking at the engine was the single most perfect ass Sebastian had ever seen.

The coveralls, which had been disgusting and shapeless on the large mechanic from before, seemed fucking made for the boy in front of him. They clung to his ass and thighs like a second skin, allowing Sebastian to watch the muscles in his ass flex while he worked on something inside the car. Sebastian couldn't help but stare, the ass in front of him was perfectly round and practically begging to be fucked. Sebastian leaned back against the door and watched the boy as he moved, picking something up from a cart beside him and resuming his position bent over the car. Fuck, that ass was sensational. Sebastian loved a good ass, it was one of the reason he had such a hard on for Blaine, and while this ass wasn't nearly as full as Blaine's was, it was certainly amazing. A few minutes of lewd staring later, and filing away dirty thoughts of fucking that ass over the car, Sebastian shook himself out of it. He needed this mechanic to fix his car now, so he could go meet the boy, with an ass he might actually have a chance of fucking, soon. "Excuse me, that large mechanic said you were the only person that could fix my car and I need it done now, not when you finish."

Sebastian heard a slight curse and a tool dropped on the side. "Go wait in the lobby and I'll get to is soon."

Something about that voice seemed familiar, but Sebastian couldn't be sure while the boy was talking into the engine block. "Maybe you don't understand me, but I need it done now. I'm willing to pay."

In almost slow motion, the boy turned around and faced him. A wrench fell to the floor and Sebastian's smirk fell. In front of him, the face to match that amazing ass was Kurt Hummel. Blaine's twink boyfriend; standing in front of him with grease smearing his face, a tight white t-shirt stretched over his chest, and his hands covered in grease. "What are you doing here?"

"Car," Sebastian said as he pointed. "What the fuck are you doing? Is this some kind of Lima joke, because there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you fuck my car up."

"My dad owns this shop," Kurt said, "Don't you read signs? Hummel Tires and Lube."

Sebastian hadn't read the sign, didn't really care where he was as long as his car was fixed fast and efficiently. "You can fix cars."

"Brilliant observation," Kurt sneered. "Go wait in the lobby and your car will get fixed when I'm finished here."

He was being dismissed. How dare Hummel think he could just dismiss Sebastian? Stepping forward, Sebastian locked eyes with the boy. "Fix it now Hummel," he said in a voice so low it almost couldn't be heard.

"Mess with me and I won't fix it at all," Kurt snapped. "Get the fuck away from me."

Sebastian laughed and kept walking forward. A brilliant idea popped into his head and his eyes sparkled. He could see the slight edge of fear in Kurt's eyes, like the boy expected him to do something terrible. "Who knew Blaine's little twink had another side? Tell me, do you fix car because you need to prove that you have a cock?"

"Go to hell," Kurt responded. "Get the fuck out of my shop."

"Make me," Sebastian said in a whisper. He was close enough to touch and he reached up to trace a finger through the grease smudge on Kurt's right cheek. Kurt stood frozen and Sebastian stepped closer, pushing the other boy until his legs hit the bumper of the car behind him.

The contact with the metal behind him woke Kurt up and he pushed Sebastian back with two hands to the other boy's chest. Sebastian grinned and Kurt pushed again, "Leave."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm and turned him, this time pushing him back against his own car. "Pathetic," he whispered. "You talk a big game but you aren't strong enough to really do anything."

"I could hit you with a tool," Kurt said.

"But you won't," Sebastian pressed closer until Kurt's back was flush against the side of the car and Sebastian was pressed against him. "Because what you really want is for me to fuck you over the hood of my car. Slam my big fat cock into that perfect little ass of yours until you scream my name."

Kurt flushed red and struggled to get out of Sebastian's hold. "In your dreams," he hissed.

Sebastian let out a moan and thrust his hips up into Kurt's. Kurt stopped struggling and brought his leg up. "No," Sebastian said and pressed in harder to stop Kurt's knee from reaching his goal. Using one hand, Sebastian lifted Kurt's arms and held them against the window by the wrists. His other hand snaked between them and pressed against Kurt's crotch. "You are awfully hard for someone who's not enjoying this. Admit it, you like it. You want me to fuck you, rough and hard, right here and right now. You want my cock, just like a good little slut should."

"Fuck you," Kurt said.

Sebastian laughed and gripped Kurt's cock hard. Kurt cried out in pain and struggled against Sebastian's hands. "This will work better if you quit fighting me. Come on Hummel, I won't tell. It will be our..." Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's ear, "little secret." He bit down on Kurt's earlobe and the other boy screamed out. Despite the fact that Kurt hated Sebastian, his hips bucked up into Sebastian's hands. "See, there's a good slut. Tell me you want my cock and I'll let you have it."

Kurt leaned forward towards Sebastian's mouth and the other boy smirked. He leaned into the kiss and let their lips press. Kurt grinned and pulled Sebastian's bottom lip between his teeth before sinking his teeth into the flesh. Sebastian screamed and pulled away. "I fucking hate you."

Sebastian grinned, "I know. Is that a yes?"

"Go to hell," Kurt repeated but this time, he nodded his head just slightly.

Sebastian leaned forward until their noses touched and their eyes were locked. "I'm going to fuck that pretty little ass so hard; you won't be able to sit down tomorrow. You'll have to lie to your boyfriend when he asks you what's wrong, knowing that you can't tell him that you begged for me to fuck you over a car like the little whore that you are."

Kurt's eyes flashed with anger and lust, and despite everything in him that said this was wrong, he hoped to god Sebastian kept his word. "You keep talking and I might start to think you are all bark and no bite. What's wrong Sebastian, not as impressive as you say you are?"

"Fuck you Hummel," Sebastian hissed. "Get on your fucking knees." Without waiting for him to comply, Sebastian pushed him down by the shoulder and held him there. "I'm going to enjoy every fucking second of making you my little bitch."

He shouldn't like this. He shouldn't want this. He shouldn't be so fucking hard. But Kurt Hummel couldn't deny it; he wanted what Sebastian was offering. And he was going to let Sebastian fuck him.

Kurt's hands grabbed onto Sebastian's thighs to keep him steady as the other boy grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so their eyes met. Despite the painful stinging coming from his scalp, Kurt was rock hard. He'd always somewhat suspected that he had a pain kink, but he'd never dreamed it would be like this. "Waiting for something," he asked.

"Tell me you want my cock," Sebastian replied. "You don't get it until you beg for it."

"Fuck off; I'm not begging you for shit." Kurt's hands gripped harder as Sebastian pulled him by the hair and pressed his cheek into the bulge in his jeans. Kurt couldn't help the small sound the escaped his lips as his face made contact with the harsh material of Sebastian's jeans and the hardness of his cock under them.

"I know you want it Hummel," Sebastian said in a teasing voice. "I know your mouth is watering for it, just tell me you want it and you can have it. I'll let you suck my big cock down your throat, and all you have to do is ask for it."

Kurt knew, logically, that it was a battle of wills. He'd already given Sebastian a clear sign that he wanted this, but Sebastian wasn't going to let him go that easily. Despite how fucking degrading it was, how much he wanted to hated it, he liked Sebastian dominating him. Kurt gathered his strength, got rid of his pride, and looked up into Sebastian's eyes. "Let me suck your cock, please."

"Good boy," Sebastian said with a grin and pulled Kurt away. Kurt reached up, unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. He worked quickly and silently, pushing the material down until Sebastian's cock was free.

"Fuck..." Kurt whispered and by the dark laugh Sebastian let out, he knew he'd heard him. Kurt was wrong about one thing; Sebastian was as impressive as he said he was.

Kurt didn't waste any more time, just in case Sebastian wanted him to beg again. He licked up the underside of the thick cock and sunk his mouth down. "Fuck," Sebastian breathed out. Kurt used on hand on Sebastian's thigh to keep his self steady and the other end to grip the base of Sebastian's cock. He sunk his mouth down until the tip hit the back of his throat and his eyes began to tear up. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around the tip. "Fuck you look good like that," Sebastian said as he gripped tighter into Kurt's hair. "Such a pretty little whore."

Kurt couldn't help the moan that left him at the words. He felt like a whore, on his knees in the middle of a tire shop, sucking off a guy he didn't even like. But it was thrilling and when he relaxed his throat to take another inch of Sebastian, he almost felt powerful at the tremble that went through the boy's legs.

"Come up here," Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt off his cock. Sebastian wouldn't admit to how fucking close he had become to losing it in that perfect fucking mouth. "I always thought you needed a nice big cock to shut that smart mouth up."

"You are one to talk," Kurt said and he nipped Sebastian's lip a little harder than normal when he leaned in to kiss him.

Sebastian grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean you want me to suck your cock?"

Kurt wanted that, yes, but he wanted something even more. "No," Kurt said and he pressed himself against Sebastian. "I want you to fuck me, hard and fuck...now."

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips and turned him around so that he could press his hands flat to the hood of the car. "Say it again," he hissed as he bit down on Kurt's ear.

"Please fuck me," Kurt whimpered, arching his back so that his ass met Sebastian's hard cock. "Now before I change my fucking mind Smythe."

Sebastian wasted no time in pulling down the zipper of the coveralls. As he peeled those away, he spends just a few minutes admiring the shape of Kurt's ass in the almost sinfully tight jeans he was wearing. "You gonna spend this whole time staring, or you actually going to fuck me?"

Sebastian looked up to see Kurt looking over his shoulder at him. The tight white undershirt he was wearing under the coveralls made the muscles in his arms stand out in a way that Sebastian had never noticed before. Actually, until just this second Sebastian hadn't realized that Kurt was really fucking sexy. He lifted his hand and smacked Kurt's ass, hard enough to force the boy to buck forward on the hood of the car. "Be quiet whore, or I'll come down your throat and not let you come at all."

Kurt couldn't help the shivers that went through his body and Sebastian began pulling off his clothes, running his hands over Kurt's skin as it was exposed. Sebastian was mumbling something that Kurt couldn't quiet here, but when he felt Sebastian's hands travel from his waist to his thigh, he didn't care. "Fuck please," Kurt whimpered. He didn't care how slutty he sounded; if Sebastian was seriously about to rim him, then he would beg all the fuck he wanted. Blaine had tried rimming Kurt once, but he hadn't enjoyed it as much as he thought he would. Kurt loved it, loved the feeling of someone licking him open.

Sebastian smacked Kurt's ass again, earning him a moan from him and a pretty red handprint blossomed on Kurt's ass. "Fuck, your ass is amazing." Sebastian used his hands to pull Kurt's cheeks open, exposing his tiny pink hole to him. "Fucking hell," he muttered.

Kurt almost laughed, but in the next breath, Sebastian leaned forward and licked a stripe from Kurt's perineum to the bottom of his spine. Kurt cried out and pushed his ass back, arching his back so that Sebastian would have a better angle. "Please," he whimpered again.

"Such a little slut," Sebastian said and Kurt could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "You want me to lick you open?" Kurt moaned. "Say it Kurt."

Kurt groaned as Sebastian ran a finger down his crack, the tip of it barely catching on his rim. "Please, fuck just lick me open." The words came out way more breathless and begging then Kurt had wanted.

Sebastian smiled, running his hand down Kurt's spine before leaning back in and burying his face in Kurt's ass. Kurt screamed when Sebastian's tongue pointed and finally broke through the first ring of muscles.

Kurt couldn't help the string of curses that came out as Sebastian practically devoured him. He licked and sucked, and ran his teeth along the rim until Kurt was sure he's come from this alone. "Please, fuck me."

Sebastian pulled away, licking once more over the now redden hole and leaned forward. Pressing his back against Kurt's, with his cock sliding over Kurt's ass, he whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

"Promises, promises," Kurt said and almost instantly he regretted teasing the other boy.

Sebastian lifted off of Kurt, standing at just the right height to grab Kurt's hips hard and slam his cock into Kurt's barely loosened hole. Kurt let out a loud scream, arching away from Sebastian as much as he could, and his hands fisting up. "You shouldn't tease me," Sebastian whispered.

"You fucking… asshole." Kurt could barely move from the pain of Sebastian's quick and barely lubed entrance.

"Relax," Sebastian whispered, pulling out slowly before slamming back in with the same amount of brutal force.

Kurt's body shifted up, his chest sliding over the hood of the car and his cock rubbing against the cold metal beneath him. He barely made a sound and he was just about to tell Sebastian it was too much, when the boy behind him pulled out and slammed back again, this time hitting his prostate straight on. "Oh fuck," Kurt cried out. "More…"

Sebastian grinned, smacking Kurt's ass hard before pulling back out all the way. He watched as Kurt's hole clenched, attempting to keep him inside. "Such a pretty little hole," Sebastian said. "Still clenching around nothing, wanting my cock back in it," he pushed forward and let the head of his cock tease Kurt's hole.

"Fuck me you bastard," Kurt commanded, pressing his ass back. He managed to catch Sebastian's cock and slide back until Sebastian was buried deep inside him.

Sebastian took his hands off Kurt's waist and watched as the boy under him began fucking himself back on his cock. "That's it baby, fuck yourself on my cock. You love it, don't you? You love my big, fat cock deep inside your ass."

Kurt moaned as Sebastian began to snap his hips to meet him. "Please, fuck me harder."

Sebastian loved the sound of Kurt begging. He didn't have an innocent little voice, and under the words was the obvious tone of someone who would take what he wanted if Sebastian didn't give it to him. He gripped Kurt's hips again, pulling him back until Sebastian was buried deep inside him. He reached up, wrapping an arm around Kurt's chest and pulling him up. The angle of his thrusts changed and Kurt began to make tiny little sounds with every thrust of Sebastian's cock into him. "Fuck, you are so fucking tight."

"Too much for you stud," Kurt snapped back in a breathless voice.

"Never," Sebastian whispered in his ear and nipped Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt whined when Sebastian pressed him back against the hood of the car and slowed his thrusts. Kurt opened his mouth to tell him to fuck him like a real man, when Sebastian placed his hands back on Kurt's hips and gripped hard enough that Kurt knew there would be bruises. Sebastian's thrusts were hard and fast, hitting Kurt's prostate with each thrust and making Kurt cry out in pleasure. "Close…" he whimpered.

"Come for me slut," Sebastian said, fucking the smaller boy harder until Kurt screamed out his name and came all over the hood of the car.

Sebastian wasn't sure what did it. It might have been the way Kurt's ass clenched around him; it might have been the way Kurt screamed his name as he came, but whatever it was made Sebastian see stars as he came hard and filled up the boy under him.

Kurt could barely breathe, let alone move, as he felt Sebastian come inside of him. He couldn't believe he had done any of this, but he couldn't believe he'd let him fuck him raw. "Sebastian," Kurt whimpered as the weight of the other boy on him began to get heavy.

Sebastian pulled himself off Kurt and his cock was released from Kurt's ass with a filthy noise. "Jesus," Sebastian whispered as he watched the small trickle of come leave Kurt's ass.

"I can't believe I let a slut like you fuck me raw," Kurt said.

"I'm clean," Sebastian said quickly. "I don't ever fuck without a condom."

Kurt looked around, finding his jeans kicked over by the right wheel and bent carefully to pull them on. "You fucked me without one," he pointed out.

Sebastian, who tucked himself into his jeans, looked up at Kurt. He's standing near the right door of Sebastian's car, already having shimmied into those impossibly tight pants, and standing with his arms crossed over his naked chest. Something about seeing him like this makes Sebastian feel uneasy. "You are an exception," Sebastian whispered. He wanted to be mean, say something about knowing how much of a prude both Kurt and his boyfriend are, but he doesn't.

Kurt felt more vulnerable now then he did on his knees for Sebastian. "I don't suppose you are going to pretend like this didn't happen?"

"If that is what you want," Sebastian said as he picked up Kurt's white shirt and handed it to him.

"And if I don't?"

Sebastian looked up, watching Kurt bite his bottom lip. There's something completely innocent in the act, but it reminds Sebastian of how complex the boy is. Kurt is a lot of things; prissy, brilliant, gorgeous, and innocent. He fucks like he's made for it and Sebastian would be a fool to let him walk away. "Well," he said as he stepped a little closer. He reached out, running and finger down Kurt's now clothed chest. "I like you'd look pretty fucking amazing riding my cock."

Kurt smiled, "Or fucking you."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose at that, "You want to fuck me?" Kurt nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. "That can be arranged," Sebastian said with a charming smile. "What about Blaine?"

Kurt looked up at winked. "What was it you said when you tried to pick him up? He doesn't have to know."

Sebastian smirked, "Perfect. You gonna fix my car now?"

"Yeah, you've earned it. You aren't going to stay in here, are you?" Kurt asked as he pulled the coveralls over his clothes and zipped them up.

"And miss a chance to see that ass while you work? I'll stay." Sebastian sat down on the little stool behind Kurt and winked.


End file.
